


Integrum

by mangafoxy



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019, F/M, a slumber party, omnomtonystark, throwin a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafoxy/pseuds/mangafoxy
Summary: The girls pool money together to throw Harry a birthday because he hasn't had one in forever.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019





	Integrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomwrites/gifts).



“Ok, so how much do we have?” Mel asked hopefully. 

Macy looked at the small pile of bills on the counter, “$65.06 in small bills.”

Mel visibly deflated.

“That’s it? How much did you get for our clothes at Buffalo Exchange?”

“I got 65 for all our stuff and on my way out I found a nickel and a penny on the ground,” Said Macy with a wince.

“Even with that jumpsuit I got from Topshop?” Mel asked dismayed.

“If it helps that’s where we got most of the 65,” Macy offered

“Weirdly it does.”

With a groan of frustration Macy lifted the hair off the back of her neck.The rise and fall of it cooling her down enough so that she could think.

“At this point we either have to figure out how to get presents and decorations with what we have and whatever Maggie can chip in or start deciding on what to sell next.”

“I don’t think I can part with anymore of my clothes...”

Macy slowly looked around the kitchen, “I don’t think you need to. When I was a kid Dad made sure to bake the cakes and stuff himself. He said it filled the house with love.”

Smiling at the memory she looked back at Mel.

“That’s really sweet, Mace.”

“Yeah,” She replied, only a touch wistfully. “My point is Harry doesn’t care about having a big party. After everything we’ve been through doesn’t a night-in with family sound fun?”

“It does,” Mel said nodding in agreement. “And I think we found our theme: Family Fun Pajama Night.”

Macy took out her phone and started typing, “Oh! We could play some old games that might have been around when he was James, something he might remember.”

“I can make the cake and I’ll text Maggie to pick up decorations on her way home.”

“Sounds good, would you happen to know how to make a lemon drizzle cake? Harry mentioned his Grandmother used to make them.”

Now it was Mel’s turn to go for her phone, “I don’t, but there’s a first time for everything… it looks like it’s a pound cake. I think can swing it.”

Macy nodded, “Let me know if you need any help.”

“Okay sounds like we have a plan. I’ll head to the store and update Maggie on the way,” Mel said pushing away from the counter. Taking only a few steps before pausing. “We’re not inviting Jordan, right?”

Macy cringed, “He and Harry have gotten really close, and I appreciate the muscle definition boxing is giving him, but no this should be family only.”

“Good, because things have been weird between him and Maggie lately and she won’t talk to me about it.”

“Me neither. I don’t think I can take a whole evening of them skirting around each other.”

“Agreed, I only hope they sort things out before things get worse.”

With that Mel left to get started.

Taking a deep breath Macy let herself relax, focusing on the top of her head and working her way down to her toes.

After everything with Abigael and the problems she caused for not only her and her sisters but Harry, she found forced relaxation was necessary for keeping her sane.

Naturally, when Harry suggested it she’d been resistant, but these days they were the only thing between her and a tension headache. 

“Harry!”

It doesn’t take long for the familiar whirring sound announcing his arrival to sound, it never does these days. So she isn’t surprised when his hands find her shoulders and begin kneading at the lingering tension in them.

“You called?” He asked in a low tone that made it clear that her shoulders weren’t the only thing he’d be willing to massage.

“Yes, I called because I have a random question, that is completely free of ulterior motives. So just answer it and don’t think too much about it.”

“With that inconspicuous primer out of the way I think I’m ready for the question,” He replied dryly.

Moving around the counter so that he could see her clearly. Leaning on the counter in almost the exact same spot Mel vacated. 

“What kinds of games did you play growing up? That wouldn’t be considered inappropriate by today’s standards, I mean.”

His gaze went soft for a moment, still unused to having full access to his memories. “We played fairly common games ghost in the graveyard, huckle buckle beanstalk, bloody knuckles, spin the bottle on occasion.”

“Yeah, what?” Macy asked with a slow blink earning a laugh from Harry.

“The first two are similar to tag, bloody knuckles is exactly as it sounds, and I would be happy to take you through the particulars of the latter.”

His eyes darkening ever so slightly as the looked from her eyes to her lips and back again.

Macy’s breath shuttered. Of all of the holdovers left by James, his honesty about how he felt about her was by far her favorite. Only now it was reserved for when they were alone, no dream visitations required. 

“I’m well aware of how spin the bottle is played. I also know that unless it’s a one-on-one game, someone is in danger of getting their waistcoat collection burnt to a crisp.”

“Pity to the person that would require such an action. They obviously aren’t appreciative of what they have.”

If she weren’t looking at him the primness of his tone would have fooled her, but there was no mistaking the low heat in his gaze.

“Obviously,” She replied rolling her eyes. “Anyway try and think about it because Maggie wants to have a game night and insists that we make suggestions.”

"That’s odd she didn’t mention it when I spoke to her just now,” Harry mused.

Shit.

“She may have forgotten, you how she can be,” She said as casually as possible. 

“Perhaps.”

He may have let it go, but by the way his brows were still furrowed he was just on this side of confused. Which could easily slip into suspicion if she didn’t curb it now.

“You know what. I was having some spell trouble and I was hoping you can help me.”

Like magic his forehead wrinkles disappeared. 

“Of course, what is the nature of the spell?”

Great now she had to think of a spell.

“Um, it’s a sort of finding spell in the Book of Elders. The most I can make out is that it’s supposed to seek out the true nature of something. I can’t understand anything else past that.”

“I can definitely take a look. Would you happen to know the language it's written in?” 

Harry's mind was already trying to solve the problem. Good, because the longer he spent solving that the longer they would have to put together his party.

"I'm not really sure. It pretty much looks like irregular shapes to me. You were so good with Coptic a while back, I mean it could be that."

"Yes, well I'll take a look. If it is Coptic I'll have to determine how old it is, prior to the 1800s character meaning varied depending on the author," Harry mused. His mind thoroughly taken by the idea of a new puzzle.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to start practicing as soon as possible. I know translation can be tricky, so I was hoping we could start now."

With a glance at her phone she shot Mel and Maggie a message in the group chat saying she was going to keep Harry distracted.

Maggie responded almost immediately with a "Don't wear him out before tonight!"

Which obviously did not require a response.

🔮🎂🔮

When they orbed back to the house the living room was completely dark.

"It's lucky the spell wasn't too difficult to sort out. And it's potential applications could prove quite useful based on past events," said Harry. Still holding her close from their trip, his face barely visible in the dark. 

“Definitely would have come in handy a few months ago to be sure,” Macy said blithely. 

Pulling her closer still he replied softly, “Think we did alright.”

Before she could respond the lights came on and her sisters sprang out from behind the doorways.

“Surprise!!”

Before she could blink Harry moved her behind him and had a dagger held at the ready.

“Whoa, Har! Take a look around, it’s just us,” Macy said soothingly. Her hand gently moving down the hand holding the blade.

Harry orbed away the dagger and slowly took in the room. A banner reading: ‘ _Happy Birthday Harry!’_ was strung up on one of the walls and board games were piled high on the coffee table. 

“What is all this?”

“This _was_ your birthday party before you tried to fillet us,” Maggie said waspishly.

Harry’s head swiveled from the decorated room to the sisters that had just come out of hiding.

“Oh girls… I’m so sorry,” He gasped. “I never expected. I didn’t expect anyone to-”

“Of course you didn’t, but Har you’re family. And family celebrates each other’s birthdays,” Mel said with a nod to Maggie who then disappeared into the kitchen.

Only to appear moments later with a bundt cake covered in delicate white icing, “Preferably with cake!”

Speechless Harry looked at all of the sisters, his eyes ending on Macy.

She smiled at him, “If you want your official birthday can be the day you became whole again, but everyone deserves a birthday party.”

Harry took a slow measured inhale before he spoke, “You three are the best friends and family I could ever hope to have. In relearning how to cope with the duality of human nature I could ask for no better teachers. Though your love and support are more than enough, this party is most appreciated.”

“Harry, if there is anywhere you don’t need to feel bad about you mistakes it’s here. _I_ almost married the overlord, Macy was literally the source, and Mel turned herself into a fly. You’re good.”

“Thank you, Maggie.” He took another look around the living room. “So what is on the agenda for tonight?”

Mel answered, “You and Macy go get changed into PJs and then we’ll play games, eat cake, and watch movies.”

“On it,” Macy replied with a nod, she and Harry moving in sync toward the stairs.

“Harry could you wait a minute?” Maggie called as Harry let Macy through the doorway before him. 

Harry turned around as Macy continued upstairs.

“As Macy and Mel don’t exactly have jobs right now the responsibility of a present fell to me. So, here you go.”

Maggie thrust a package wrapped in thick brown paper into his hands.The weight of it surprisingly light in his hands. He unwrapped it to reveal a wooden mug with the words _World's Best Whitelighter_ burned into one side. 

“Maggie you didn’t have to do this,” He said looking up from the mug.

“I wanted to. Look at the bottom.”

He turned it over. There were words burned on the underside. _Harry James Westwood._

Once again he was speechless.

“Since you’re Harry and James now I thought it’d be cool to combine the names together and Westwood sounded better than Greenwell.”

A perfect marriage of both halves.

“Do you like it?” She asked nervously.

“This is the nicest gift I’ve ever received, and I can say that with absolute certainty. Thank you Margarita.”

Unable to do anything but Harry dragged her into a tight hug.

“I'm glad you like it,” She laughed hugging him back just as tight. “Now go get dressed!”

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to hold up the party,” He replied before trotting up the stairs. Wooden cup still in hand.


End file.
